elonafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Biting Chicken/Running Elona via Wine
This guide assumes the user already has both Wine and winetricks installed on their computer. Dealing with Mojibake Mojibake (文字化け) (lit. character transformation) is the garbled text that is the result of text being decoded using an unintended character encoding. Text Files Open Text Editor from a menu. Pressing open, select the "Character Encoding" drop-down list and select SHIFT_JIS. If SHIFT_JIS is unavailable, select "Add or Remove..." and put SHIFT_JIS from an Available to a Chosen encoding. Then select the text file. In my experience, this is useful when extracting japanese text from elona's source files. While config.txt's font1 setting can be in Japanese, I prefer to set it to it's English name, and this works just as well. Unzipping As most of the Elona archives (in my personal experience) are .zip encoded in SHIFT-JIS, use the following unzip command: unzip -O shift-jis archive.zip Replacing "archive.zip" with the target. This only fixes file name encodings. The necessity of properly doing this depends on the variant of Elona being used, although omake overhaul is probably the only case I know of where a file name will appear in game - "user/god/omake_overhaul/yà‚ÌƒCƒiƒŠ ¹’nz.eum" which when properly decoded becomes "【財のイナリ 聖地】.eum" (or translated roughly could become "Inari of Wealth's Sacred Place"). If improperly decoded, loading the Show House can cause the game to crash. Inside Elona Can be fixed by running wine under japanese locale. Of course, that being said, if the OS language is set to Japanese, this step is optional, as wine will run under the ja_JP.utf8 locale anyway. #Run this line under root to generate Japanese locale: locale-gen ja_JP.utf8 #Use LC_ALL=ja_JP.utf8 to use Japanese locale. This only effects how Japanese text is displayed in Elona. Setting up Wine Sets up a Wine Prefix with the folder name "wine-elona" at home. If you decide to use the default wine prefix instead, simply remove "WINEPREFIX="$HOME/wine-elona"" from the below lines. WINEPREFIX="$HOME/wine-elona" WINEARCH=win32 winecfg WINEPREFIX="$HOME/wine-elona" winetricks dinput quartz directmusic gmdls With the dll dinput being selected for input?, and directmusic and gmdls for background music. Then run the Elona executable (of your choice) via wine, using your wine prefix of choice, i.e. WINEPREFIX="$HOME/wine-elona" LC_ALL=ja_JP.utf8 WINEDEBUG=-all wine elona.exe in the case of launching Elona. Fonts The font used by Elona depends on what the in-game language is set to: As a result, choosing for font2 should ideally be capable of supporting both English and Japanese characters (due to some variants having instances of untranslated strings). If font2 only supports English characters, won't be rendered, instead showing missing characters. While using a japanese font for font2 will always make japanese text render, most render spaces improperly. When choosing fonts, the fonts should be monospaced to prevent any rendering errors. I personally use "IPAGothic" for font1 and "Unifont" for font2. For font1, I'd recommend any fonts in the fonts-japanese-gothic package. Credits *Coopatroopa - this is based off of their Linux guide. *Several Anons - most of my knowledge of locales comes from them. Technical Notes Based off of my personal experience running Elona+ 1.89 on Wine 4.11, in a 32-bit, Windows 7 based prefix. Category:Blog posts Category:Guides